Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda
| music = David Buckley | editor = Michael Black | company = Marvel Entertainment LEGO | released = | runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda is a computer-animated Lego film based on Marvel Comics and starring Black Panther. It is a re-imagined retelling of Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War. Plot After speaking at the Wakanda Embassy, Black Panther fights Thanos and fends him off with the help of fellow Avengers Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner (who then transforms into Hulk), and Black Widow (who were eating at a restaurant). After regaining conscious, Thanos is approached by Erik Killmonger and Ulysses Klaue in a plot where they will obtain vibranium in Wakanda to empower Thanos. While Black Panther is searching for his flying car, Killmonger ambushes him. The fight lands into Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Strange traps Killmonger in the Great Grip of Gorm. Just as Black Panther tries to take him to Wakanda, Killmonger uses a smoke bomb and vanishes. After learning he is after vibranium (after Killmonger left his book at the Sanctum), Black Panther flies to Wakanda. His sister, Shuri, calls him to tell him Klaue and Killmonger are in Wakanda. Klaue then kidnaps Shuri. Black Panther reunites with his bodyguard Okoye and they go to rescue Shuri. After getting through a maze (while dodging the traps set by Shuri, which Okoye is often a victim of), they find Shuri and battle Klaue and Killmonger. To keep Shuri safe, Black Panther reluctantly turns over the key to the villains and they go to the mines. Black Panther then goes off to fight the villains (Shuri calls the Avengers behind his back). Thanos is empowered by the vibranium and goes to confront Black Panther and Okoye. Shuri and the Avengers arrive and fight Thanos. Black Panther and Iron Man fight Killmonger and Klaue. After they were sucked into a vortex, Thanos is teleported to a floating rock while Killmonger and Klaue land in Antarctica being chased by a polar bear. The heroes then celebrate at Wakanda, where Black Panther thanks Shuri for calling the Avengers and apologizes for rejecting the idea earlier. The film ends with Black Panther looking for his key. Cast * James C. Mathis III – Black Panther * Keston John – Erik Killmonger * Yvette Nicole Brown – Okoye * Daisy Lightfoot – Shuri * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. – Thanos * Trevor Devall – Ulysses Klaue * Mick Wingert – Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America * Laura Bailey – Black Widow * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk * Liam O'Brien – Doctor Strange * Travis Willingham – Thor References External links * Lego Marvel Super Heroes – Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda at Internet Movie Database Category:2018 television films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:Lego films Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:2018 short films Category:2010s animated superhero television films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Computer-animated short films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Black Panther films Category:2010s children's films Category:2010s animated short films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Films set in Wakanda Category:Film scores by David Buckley